Code: Imbalanced (Not Finished Yet!)
by Boerhae
Summary: It's just normal XANA fighting for the Lyoko warriors... Until Aelita tries to deactivate a tower and it fails. Yumi catches Ulrich kissing Sissi, and their friendship is endangered. How can this get any worse? [Ulrissi]
1. Chapter 1

Code: Imbalanced

A fan-fiction by Boerhae

Beginning Author's Notes: Hey. So this is my first fan-fiction, although it's not my first time READING

one. I'm just going to go with it. *It takes place right after Season One.* Review!

*Earth, Thirdperson*

Jeremie Belpois woke up in what was an unusual place for him—his bed.

Normally Jeremie wakes up having fallen asleep at his computer.

"Belpois! Wake up this instant! Are you aware of what time it is?"

Jeremie rose and checked the clock. He was very late to his first class. It was almost over.

Jeremie got dressed and then walked outside to confront Jim.

Before Jim even had time to say anything, Jeremie said, "I know Jim, I'm late. I'll run to class now."

And he did.

He sat down next to Odd.

"Einstein, late? It's a miracle! A feat of nature!" Odd whispered.

Then a lot of things happened at the same time.

His laptop started beeping. He silently took it out and saw...

"An activated tower? Oh, not now...

"What?" Odd said.

Then sparks flew behind Ms. Hertz's head. And the mark of XANA glowed in her eyes.

She growled and lunged at Odd.

Jeremie picked up Odd and they ran out of the classroom. They ran for the factory.

*On Lyoko*

"Tower... Deactivated." Aelita said.

"Return to the past now!" Jeremie shouted!

*Earth, Yumi's POV*

After the RTTP trip, I was at Kadic, and class was finished. I was walking beneath the arches, and I saw a

sight I'd never thought I'd see. It was Ulrich. With Sissi.

And they were kissing.

Ulrich turned around and saw me. "Hey, Yumi."

Why was he acting like this wasn't a big deal? Him kissing Sissi? The girl who we all hate?

"Ulrich... What the hell are you DOING?"

*Ulrich's POV*

I figured if I just treated it like it was nothing, it would be fine. I should've known she would freak

out.

Then my cellphone rang. It was Jeremie. "XANA must be having a party! Another attack in such a short

time!"

I hung up and said to Yumi, "Hey, XANA alert."

"I don't care about that. Why are you kissing Sissi?"

"We don't have time for this! We have to move!" I started running, she reluctantly followed me."

*Yumi's POV*

I can't believe this. I can't believe he would betray me like that! With **SISSI!**

I'll deal with this later. For now, we have to stop XANA again.

I ran to the manhole in the park. It was already open, since Ulrich had gone through. I climbed down the ladder, skated to the end of the sewer pipe, and climbed onto the bridge. I ran to the factory, and went to the scanner room, where Ulrich was already in one.

"Where's Odd?" I asked Jeremie.

"He and Aelita are on their way. It's time to go!"

"Scanner, Ulrich! Scanner, Yumi! Transfer, Ulrich! Transfer, Yumi! Virtualization!"

*Lyoko, Ulrich's POV*

We were virtualized in the Desert.

"Where's the tower, Jerem—ah!"

I took a hit from something bomb-like. I turned around to see... A new monster?

It looked a little bit like a turtle. It had a bomb launcher coming out of it's shell. It had a long tail, longer than Odd's. At the end of the tail was the Eye of XANA.

The bomb launcher coming out of his shell could rotate around, and retract into the turtle's shell. It moved very slowly, like a real turtle.

The bomb itself had a large blast radius, it seemed. It created a small sort of dome when it hit the desert floor.

And one more thing, it could climb very well. It, now, was climbing up a desert wall, aiming for me.

"Jeremie," I implored, "What is that thing?"

"New monster, it seems. Just don't get hit by it!"

*Yumi's POV*

This new turtle thing turned to Ulrich. I was considering letting him get hit, but... We had a mission.

I threw my Tessen fan at the bomb flying through the air. When it got hit, it exploded midair.

I heard something behind me.

"Hey Yumi, we late to the party?"

Odd and Aelita are here! About time, too.

"Hey guys, new monster ahead!"

Odd looked at this new monster and laughed. "A tortoise, eh? Then I guess I'll just have to be the hare here!"

He jumped over the new monster and fired at it's tail. It exploded... Finally.

Five Kankrelats spawned behind me. "Ulrich, take Aelita to the tower. Odd and I will take care of these Roachsters.

Odd and I devirtualized the Kankrelats, and Ulrich and Aelita reached the tower. Aelita went in and entered the Code: Lyoko.

*Aelita's POV*

I put my hand on the interface.

AELITA

CODE ENTRY: FAILED

"What?" I gasped.

"Jeremie! It failed! The Code: Lyoko failed! The tower isn't deactivated!

"How can that be?" Jeremie said.

/End Chapter 01

A/N: Well, I'm hoping that was a good start. Please, review like hell. This is my first story on this site, and my first Lyoko story ever. If anything is inaccurate or you have an idea, review! :D


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I left you hanging! Let's get back into it!

*Earth, Thirdperson*

"No, no, no, no! How could this happen, now!?" Jeremie exclaimed.

"Calm down Jeremie, it's probably just a small error. What's XANA's

attack on Earth?" Aelita said.

"No idea. I haven't seen anything out of the ordinary yet. I'm going to turn

on the news, see if anything has happened."

Jeremie turned the news on on a seperate window of the supercomputer.

"Nothing. The world is fine, for now. Now we have to figure out what's

wrong with the towers!"

*Lyoko, Yumi's POV*

We were all sitting outside the tower, waiting for Aelita, when we heard her

exclaim that it failed. We all gasped in shock, waiting for Jeremie to give

us an explanation. None came.

"Great," I muttered softly. "How could this day get any worse? Ulrich has

flipped head over heels for Sissi, and now Aelita can't even deactivate

Towers! What's next, huh?"

Since Jeremie was too focused on Aelita to materialize us, we started

talking. I had to get to the bottom of this. It was probably a prank, right?

I went up to Ulrich. Odd was sitting on the edge of a rock on the Desert

floor, preoccupied with whistling 'Glad when you're bad'. Jeremie and

Aelita weren't even focused on us.

I whispered in Ulrich's ear, "We need to talk."

"Oh goody." He said halfheartedly.

"What is this about you and Sissi? It's just a joke right?"

There was a long pause as Ulrich thought over his words.

*Ulrich's POV*

I didn't know what to tell her. I care for Yumi, and don't want her to freak out

over this. She was never supposed to see...

"Yumi, I..."

"Yes?" She said impatiently.

"You have to keep this a secret. Sissi and I have been... together for a

short time now. Just over a week."

"Are you serious, Ulrich? Out of all people, you choose HER." Yumi

growled.

"Please understand, we would have told you, but we thought we should

just keep it slow. And it's no problem since we're just good friends right?"

In a fit of rage, Yumi took her fans out and swung at me, sending me back

to Earth.

I exited my scanner and walked up the ladder. Jeremie was looking

around in alarm.

"What devirtualized you, Ulrich?" He inquired.

"Nothing," I said, while at the same time I could hear Yumi say through the

mic, "Ask Sissi."

"What does Sissi have to do with virtualization?" Jeremie asked,

confused."

"Nothing!" I shouted over Yumi's enraged screams.

*Odd's POV*

I don't know what's up with Yumi, but it's gotten my attention, as well as the

Princess's.

"What's up Yumi? What happened?"

"You won't believe this Odd. Ulrich is dating Sissi! SISSI!" Yumi wailed.

I could hear a faint "Oh no" from Earth.

"It's no prank Ulrich? You're really serious about this?"

"It's no prank. We're in love, as crazy as it sounds."

I started laughing like a maniac.

"For once, I'm HOPING that this is one of XANA's tricks. It would make

much more sense." I said.

"Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, you can talk about relationships later. I still haven't

fixed this Tower bug. I'm bringing you in now.

*After Materialization, Earth, Ulrich's POV*

I went back to the scanners to meet Yumi. She shot daggers into my

eyes. It was a look that would make XANA give up in a heartbeat.

"Yumi..." I tried.

"Save it, you two-timing jerk! You and SISSI? Who we all hate? The full-

of-herself queen of Kadic is who you pick?"

"Hey, don't talk about my girlfriend like that!" I yelled. It must have been

the wrong answer, because Yumi threw a punch at me. I avoided it and

grabbed her arm.

"Why are you freaking out like this? I mean, after all, we are just really

good friends."

Yumi didn't answer, instead she hopped in the elevator with a look that

could kill on her face. This is exactly what I DIDN'T want.

After that event, we walked back to school while Jeremie and Aelita

stayed to fix that Tower glitch. Yumi seperated herself from me, while Odd

tried talking to us both.

"It's just Sissi," He says to Yumi, "We all know her, maybe it was fate or

something? No biggie."

"It's SISSI," He says to me. "What is wrong with you? SISSI? Anyone but

SISSI!"

Eventually he gave up and stayed silent. I'm glad for this, because I was

about to explode.

Then my phone rang. It was Einstein.

"Ulrich, about that bug..."

/End Chapter 02

A/N: Any thoughts, come and review. I love you all.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I'm going to try to update this as much as I can.

*Earth, Ulrich's POV*

"What about it? Did you figure it out?"

"You need to get to the factory ASAP." Jeremie said hurriedly.

"What's wrong? What's happening? Is it XANA?" I questioned.

Suddenly, the entire world faded away. Everything shrank up an started

flashing... I felt weak in the knees, and before I knew it, I had hit the ground

with Yumi and Odd staring over me. I couldn't hold on any longer...

I woke up in the factory with a killer headache.

"Why didn't you take me to the nurse's office?" I said groggily.

Jeremie turned around in his chair where he was typing. "I think I know

exactly why you fainted. There is no need for the nurse. Besides, Milly

and Tamiya probably would have been all over such a 'scoop'.

"So, what's the problem, doc?" I heard a voice from the other side of the

room. It was Odd. Next to him were Yumi and Aelita. Yumi's face was a

mix of concern and disgust.

"It's simple. XANA has... Bugged you out, Ulrich."

"How so?"

Jeremie paused.

"I'm sorry Ulrich, but from what I can see, it looks like you are going to,

uhh..."

I snapped up and looked around worriedly. "What are you talking about,

Jeremie?"

"It'll be easier to explain when you're on Lyoko. Aelita, go with him to the

scanner room, and I'll virtualize you both." Jeremied said. He sounded

defeated.

"Well, let's go, Ulrich. I'm sure nothing big is wrong." You could tell by how

she looked; by how she spoke... She didn't believe her own words.

We hopped into the scanners.

"Scanner, Ulrich!"

"Scanner, Aelita!"

"Transfer, Ulrich!"

"Transfer, Aelita!"

"Virtualization!"

We were neatly deposited on Lyoko. No monsters in sight, all peace and

quiet.

"Listen Ulrich, Aelita," Jeremie remarked, "I'd like to run some tests on

you. I'm going to use this program to activate a Tower nearby. I'll send

you the Overbike and Overwing. Go to the tower."

"Yes, sir!" I said, trying to keep up the humor. I think I heard Odd chuckle

in the background."

*At the Tower*

"Okay guys. Ulrich, try walking into the Tower and see what happens."

"What do you think'll happen," I laughed, "I'll just suddenly be able to use

Towers now? That's not a bug, that's a blessing. Thanks XANA!"

"Just GO IN!" Jeremie shouted.

"Alright, alright Einstein." I touched the tower and my hand went through

just fine. I walked in, and somehow I just instinctively knew what to do.

I rose to the platform and placed my hand on the interface.

AELITA

CODE

LYOKO

And the tower was deactivated.

"Okay Einstein. How did that happen? Isn't Aelita the only one able to

deactivate towers?"

There was a long pause.

"Yeah," Jeremie said, "You are."

*Back in the lab*

"Okay Jeremie, time to come clean. What is ha-happening to me?" My

voice sort of hurt there for a second.

"I'll be blunt. It looks like XANA bugged up the scanners on our last

mission. Do you feel any differently lately, guys?"

*Aelita's POV*

"I'd been trying to keep it a secret, but my something seems wrong with

my voice. I figured it was an earth problem?"

"Normally it is just a simple earth problem when your voice isn't acting

right, but I think XANA may have had a hand in this." Jeremie claimed.

"I think, and I may be wrong, but I THINK that XANA may have... Regrown

you.

"Sounds like a bad horror movie." Odd joked.

"This is serious, Odd. I think XANA has switched you into eachother's

selves? As in, Ulrich, you're turning into Aelita. And Aelita, you're turning

into Ulrich."

*Ulrich's POV*

"Wait wait wait wait. Back up, like, a kilometer. I'm turning IN TO AELITA?"

I gasped.

"Looks like it. First it'll be the physical changes, like your voices. Then,"

He turned to all of us. "Ulrich and Aelita will probably become more

effeminate and masculine, respectively."

I turned to Jeremie, enraged.

"Respect THIS, Belpois! I have absolutely NO desire to be a girl. What

do supposed is going to happen between Sissi and I? This is your fault

for starting all this XANA crap!"

"Hey," Jeremie began to defend himself. "Maybe you'll be able to talk to

Sissi more easily since you're, uhh, like her? I mean, scientifically, the fe-"

"Advice, Einstein. Shut the hell up." Odd warned.

"Daniel..." Aelita softly remarked?

"What was that, Aelita?" Jeremie asked.

"Oh, nothing, I was just thinking about a friend of mine... I wonder how he'll

take this..."

Jeremie stood up.

"Listen, people. This is one of XANA's aces. This is huge, boss-battle,

meta stuff here. This is almost as hard as Aelita's materialization

process... But I swear as long as I am Jeremie Belpois, student at Kadic

Academy, I will undo this."

"Nice speech, Einstein. Save it." I began to walk out, on the verge of

tears.

Suddenly there was a hand on my shoulder. It was Yumi. At first I

assumed she was there to comfort me.

"You know, if you dated a girl who knew about Lyoko, and knew YOU

really well, maybe this problem with Sissi wouldn't happen. I've always

been... Fond of you, Ulrich. Maybe this is a sign? I won't mind being

around you when you're a girl. And when Jeremie fixes this mess, we can

all live happily ever after."

I turned around. There was no anger in my eyes. Simply... Cold.

"I can't believe you. I'm going to change into a freaking girl, and you use it

as a way to SEDUCE me?" My voice got lighter as I screamed. "You

pathetic monster! I'm never talking to you again!"

I ran out of the factory, full speed ahead. I can't believe this. This is so

unfair... What am I going to do about Sissi? She won't understand, she

knows nothing of XANA or Lyoko or scanners.

In desperation, I ran all the way to Kadic, past my room, past all the

rooms, to the roof. I stayed there, just crying and crying.

*An hour later*

I was sitting on the roof trying to comfort myself when I heard a voice.

"Ulrich? I'm sorry. I really am."

I hate that voice now. I'm so angry. I can't believe her.

And suddenly, in what can only be described as impulse, I closed my

eyes, stood up...

And climbed onto the edge of the roof, hellbent on escaping this

nightmare.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N It's been more than a week since the

last chapter, and I feel horrible for making

you wait. So, this chapter is going to be a

long one.

An OC is going to make his way in soon, but

I haven't decided what his role in all this will

be... He's already been mentioned once, if

you've got a good eye.

Anyways, reviews are always appreciated,

I love new ideas.

I do not own Jenga, and obviously don't

own Code: Lyoko.

*An Hour Earlier, Earth, Yumi's POV*

"I can't believe you. I'm going to change into

a freaking girl, and you use it as a way to

SEDUCE me? You pathetic monster! I'm

never talking to you again!"

Ulrich ran off. I knew that was a stretch... But I

was hoping he would come around. I was

desperate. I wasn't really thinking about my

words.

It's been so long, so much XANA fighting,

and we've bonded so close together. We

laughed at things together, cried together,

fought together, ran together. We found

Sissi's attitude funny. We made jokes about

her and her cronies.

I couldn't believe this. I stood there, not

knowing what to do, then simply collapsed

and cried to myself.

I cried for Ulrich. I can't imagine the pain he

is going through, changing forms

completely.

I cried for the group. Tensions are high.

Einstein failed to prevent this, that's part of

it... But how on earth are we supposed to

adjust to this?

I cried, lastly, to myself. I was too slow, and

he found someone else. I have nobody to

blame for him dating Sissi, other than

myself.

After a good ten minutes of sobbing

pathetically, I got up, with determination in

my eyes. XANA has never stopped us

before, I refuse to let him do so now.

We're Lyoko Warriors, after all.

The only places other than the factory that I

think Ulrich could have gone were all near

Kadic, so I began to head there.

"Odd," I said to the blonde boy, "Please

help me find Ulrich. I'm going to look at

Kadic, you check the sewers and the

bridge."

"Sure thing." Odd took off.

I wanted to apologize for my insolence, my

inconsideration.

He was nowhere in the woods. I checked

the Hermitage too, no results.

He wasn't in his room, neither was Odd. Kiwi

saw me and barked happily, but I had no

time to play with him.

"Later, Kiwi." I whispered.

I searched every floor of the school, up and

down. Then, I simply gave up. He couldn't

be here, and the only place left would be...

"Oh, no. Ulrich, no, please prove me

wrong!" I shouted. I raced to the only place

left, the roof.

I quietly opened the door. I didn't want to

startle him if he was there. I could see him, in

the corner. He hadn't done anything stupid...

I was so relieved. "Maybe he's feeling

better?" I thought. "It's now or never, Yumi."

"Ulrich?" I said quietly.

"I'm sorry. I really am." I spoke louder this

time.

For a full three seconds, he did nothing.

Then, I could only watch, horrified, as he

jumped towards the edge of the roof. He

climbed on.

*Where We Left Off Last Chapter, Yumi's

POV*

"Ulrich... No!" I shouted. I considered

running towards him, but changed my

mind... I didn't want to spook him.

"Listen to me, Ulrich. Forget what I said, I

wasn't thinking. You can't do this. Who will

fight XANA with us? What about Sissi, huh?

She wouldn't be able to take it if you were

gone!" I screamed.

The door opened again. "Hey, Yumi I heard

yelling, did you find... Ulrich!"

Odd is a good guy. He has good intentions.

But sometimes, he doesn't think. As soon

as he saw Ulrich, he ran for him. He

probably thought that he was going to jump

at a moment's notice or something.

Ulrich noticed this, and jumped... He was

airborne for about half of a second before

Odd caught him and forcefully pulled him

up.

"Don't do this, good buddy. Just talk to us.

We're here to help." Odd soothed.

Ulrich looked like he was in a trance of

some sort, he wouldn't respond to either of

us.

"Come on, let's get to the dorm and visit

Kiwi." Odd said, walking Ulrich down the

stairs to the roof. Ulrich followed blindly. I

think he must be in shock. I can't believe

what he just tried to do...

*Factory, Aelita's POV*

"Listen, Aelita. XANA attacks all the time.

This time he's just done a different attack.

Same deal as always." Jeremie was tryinng

to cheer me up.

"Jeremie, why not just do a RTTP trip? And

erase all of this?"

Jeremie adjusted his glasses. "Won't work.

XANA thought of that, the RTTP program is

bugged up. It doesn't affect anyone who's

gone in a scanner. The virus is here to stay.

But, it doesn't matter Aelita, no matter what,

I'll still feel the same way about you." He

grinned. Unbeknownst to him, what he said

was like a rock hitting me in the face.

"Yeah..." I said dissapointedly. In reality, I

didn't want him to feel this way about me...

But I can't tell him that.

Of course, he didn't notice how I really felt.

He never does.

"Don't worry. I'll clear this mess up in time."

Jeremie said, turning away from the

computer to look at me.

*Kadic Academy, Ulrich's POV*

I can't think. I feel like I'm on Lyoko... No

taste, touch, or smell. This doesn't feel real.

Odd is talking to me. I'm not listening. I can't

process it right now. I can't do anything right

now. Just... Walk along and try to keep

myself together...

If you've ever played the game Jenga, then

imagine what would happen if you took

some of the blocks right in the middle away.

It would either fall or be very unstable.

That's how I feel right now... Unstable. My

breathing is funny, and the world seems like

a fake.

*Odd's POV*

Ulrich obviously isn't listening to us. There's

no point in talking, so I shut my mouth. I was

still in shock over what he'd tried to do to

himself.

I turned to Yumi. "Where do we take him?

I'm afraid to take him back to the dorm. It's a

mess. He could find a sharp object or

something..."

"Yolanda's out. She'd ask all sorts of

questions we don't want to answer. Plus, if

she figures out his condition... Things will go

haywire, fast." Yumi replied.

"The Hermitage has a bunch of old broken

stuff that he could hurt himself with, the

Factory would probably trigger something

bad because of what has happened today,

plus if we take him to Lyoko he might jump

into the Digital Sea. Your parents would

probably freak if you took him to your place,

he can run off if he goes to the woods..." I

said, dismayed.

"I've got it!" Yumi exclaimed. "We can take

him to Aelita's room. It's pretty undecorated,

and she doesn't have much that's

dangerous. We can lock the door so he

can't get out, and watch him until Jeremie

and Aelita return from the factory."

As if on cue, my phone vibrated with a new

message.

"Odd, Yumi if you're with him, I won't be

coming back to Kadic for a little bit. I'm

going out on a date. Bad timing, I know.

Jeremie is busy working on fixing this

problem, so you'll have to handle Ulrich.

Sorry. ~Aelita"

I re-read her message, aloud this time.

Yumi looked on in frustration. "Well, I guess

that's what we're spending the night doing."

Then something clicked. "Wait, if Aelita's

going on a date, but Jeremie's working,

then who is she going out with?"

"Hopefully she accidently implied that. I

hope so. I can't deal with any more suprise

relationships today." Yumi said, exhausted.

"Let's deal with the problem at hand. Ulrich,

you alright? Are you feeling better?"

He didn't respond right away, but after a few

seconds, he opened his mouth.

"Odd."

"Yeah, good buddy?"

"What am I going to do?"

"I really don't know, Ulrich." I said sadly. "I

really don't know."

/End Chapter 04

A/N Well this was a lot of fun to write.

Review this, I love feedback.


	5. Chapter 5

Vlad226 Maybe I will! :D

Sorry to hear you're scrapping your story for now D:

randompandattack Who said anything about my OC being her love

interest? Keep reading, you might be wrong :O

I do not own Code Lyoko. Cet endroit génial avec la bonne nourriture is

my creation for the purpose of this story.

*Aelita's Room, Yumi's POV, 15 Minutes Later*

My phone started to vibrate in my pocket. I took it out to find Jeremie

calling me.

"Hello?"

"Yumi, it's Jeremie. Get to the factory, ASAP." Jeremie said quickly.

"Why? XANA can't be attacking again, this soon!" I retorted, surprised.

"He's not. I was so wrapped up in working out the problem with the switch,

that I forgot about the Tower XANA failed to activate!"

It sounded fishy. "Wait... If XANA had control that whole time, couldn't he

have kept attacking us, or stopped Ulrich and Aelita from reaching the

Tower? Something sounds off, Jeremie."

"That's the thing... I don't think XANA forgot or anything... I think, and I may

be wrong, that XANA wanted us to... wallow in it."

I paused.

"That's cruel, even for him." I said angrily.

"You forget, he lacks any emotion. But he knows we have them, and he's

using them against us." Jeremie calmly said. "But we have to time for

banter. Get to the factory so we can deactivate this tower."

"Uh, Jeremie?" I said, but he had already hung up. I wanted to tell him our

problem, how Ulrich is taking this, but now I couldn't. I turned to Odd.

"Problem. We need to go to the factory. We never deactivated that

Tower that Aelita failed to deactivate earlier." I said solemnly.

Odd shook his head vigourously. "No, we can't. We need Ulrich to

deactivate Towers now... And he's in no shape to be fighting right now."

"We have no choice. Somehow we're going to have to get him to go with

us."

Odd facepalmed.

*Aelita's POV, 'Cet endroit génial avec la bonne nourriture'*

There he is!

"Daniel, hey Daniel!" I called happily.

"Oh, Aelita, there you are!" I could see his bright blue eyes and short

brown hair, and his amazing smile.

We went inside the resturant, the 'Cet endroit génial avec la bonne

nourriture'.

"So, Aelita.." He said. "We've been friends for only a little while, but I sort

of connect with you, ya know?"

"Yes!" I said happily.

He took a deep breath. "So maybe we can be even more? I don't want to

be pushy, but I feel that way about you..."

I smiled. "Yes! I'd love to!"

"Wait." He said. "First, I have something to tell you. You can't come by my

house. My family isn't... really, uh... good."

I didn't quite understand what he meant, but I was fine with whatever it

was. Daniel is such as nice person! He and I click really well with

eachother. We can trust eachother.

I wonder if I can tell him that I'm changing? He won't mind, I know him.

I made up my mind.

"Oh, Daniel, let me tell you something too. I'm gonna be a boy soon."

He paused and looked at me for a good five seconds. Then, he started

laughing hysterically.

"You've got a good sense of humor 'Lita, you had me going for a second!

Ha, what a card, and a pink-haired one at that!"

He kept laughing. I guess he didn't understand.

"No, Daniel, I meant it. It's a long story, but... Yeah, it's true. But it doesn't

matter, right? I mean after we've known eachother for so long, it doesn't

make too much of a difference."

He stared. And he stared. I began to get worried. Maybe he was

possesed by XANA?

"You're lying." He said, venom in his words.

"N-no..."

"I don't tolerate that." He said, and walked off. The air seemed to turn

cold and brisk. It felt like I was freezing over. Some of the other people

noticed him walking off and looked at me sympathetically. I didn't care.

Is this why? Is this why Ulrich was so broken up? Because he thinks this

will happen to him with Sissi?

I couldn't control it anymore. I started crying, softly. I walked the walk of

shame out of the 'Cet endroit génial avec la bonne nourriture'. I walked

down the sidewalk, not knowing where I was going. It didn't matter. I just

wanted to be away from this... feeling.

My phone rang. I hesitated to even pick up, but I realized it could be a

XANA attack or something else really important. So, I picked the phone

up.

"Aelita? You back from getting your snack yet?"

That's what I told him. I couldn't have told him I was going on a date.

"Yes. What is it?" I replied, hiding the massive sorrow behind the metal

receptor.

"That Tower, we never deactivated it. We need to do so. I've already

called the others. Head for the factory!" He hung up.

"I don't want to go to the factory!" I cried to myself. "I want to go to... I don't

know!"

I started running. As fast as I could, away from this. Just, away. Away.

Away. Away. That's all that matters. Away.

...

/End Chapter 05

A/N Yumi and Odd are struggling to get Ulrich to the factory. Aelita can't

push herself to do so. How are they going to get themselves to the

Tower? Was this all part of XANA's plan? You'll find out soon...

Reviews are magic.


	6. Chapter 6

*Sissi's POV, Eight Days Earlier*

It's simple. It's really, really simple. Ulrich should be mine by now. That

Yumi obviously has no interest in him, he's tried with her and she never

takes him up on it.

I'm perfect for him! I'm the most popular girl in the school, he's the most

popular boy. It's supposed to be US. Not him and Yumi.

There he is, right now, in the hallway... Of course he's with her. What's that

look on his face? He looks sad. Maybe some of me will cheer him up?

"Ulrich dear, I need you for a second, won't you come with me?" I say

faster than he can reply, then take him by the arm and forcefully drag him

into an empty classroom. To my surprise, he doesn't resist. Instead he

gives me a long look. I've never seen that before... Well, I've seen it when

he looks at Yumi. But never me... Is this a good sign?

"Uhh Ulrich, I saw you, you looked sad, so I uh, I thought maybe you

could use a smile?" I say, more of a question than a statement. I should

have planned this out! I must look so ridiculous right now.

There was a long, painful pause. Usually, he would have thought of

something mean to say to me. I know he doesn't mean it though. He just

has to discover how he feels about me, is all.

"Sissi."

I don't have words, so I stand there with my mouth open for a second

before I say quietly, "Yeah Ulrich?"

"I know you must sort of hate me, at least a little bit." I try to stop him, to

correct him, but he keeps talking. "I don't blame you, I've been terrible to

you for a long time. Insulting you, making jokes about you, ignoring you,

laughing at you, all sorts of things." Where is this going? "Overall I can't

even see how you still want to be here, talking to me, instead of running

away from me like I'm the... big bad wolf or something."

"Ulrich, I wo-"

"And for that, I have to thank you. For sticking around. Thank you so much

for that. I appreciate more than you can know. Because now, I'm seeing a

different side of myself, and someone I thought cared about me." If I'm

lucky, he's going somewhere good. I can feel it... This is big.

"You know, I thought I was infatuated with Yumi all this time. But I think

maybe we should just forget that altogether."

We?

"She obviously isn't interested in me, she just wants to be friends, and I

think that's what we should stay as. But, now, as crazy as it feels, I think I

was looking in the wrong direction the whole time! Maybe the person who

is really right for me was there are along... And I blew her off like an idiot.

Sissi, if you can really still stand me after all I've done to you, then I think,

finally... I say yes."

This is crazy. Why? Why is this happening now? What changed?

"Get it together, Sissi! This is it! Do something!" I think.

And with that, I hug him as tightly as tight gets. This is wonderful. It's finally

happening. I get to be with my Ulrich dear! Eat THAT, Yumi!

"Ulrich, I'm glad that this is happening. I'm so happy. Thank you, and yes,

and thank you so much, I love you!"

He laughs. I love his laugh.

"You too, Sissi. Let's make this relationship the best ever!" He's smiling. I

can see that his sadness has evaporated. Mission Complete, Sissi.

Mission Complete.

*Yumi's POV, Present Time*

"I have an idea. It's a crazy, complicated one, but it could work. Let's talk

outside." I say quickly. If this works, I am a genius.

Odd follows me outside and I quickly explain the plan to him.

"Okay, how about this. We'd have to clear it with Jeremie, but listen up.

What I'm thinking is... We tell Ulrich that we have a solution to his whole

problem. We tell him that we've taken Sissi to the factory. We tell him he

can confess about this gender thing, and it won't matter what happens

because we can do the RTTP trip. That way we know how she'll react."

"What if she reacts badly?" Odd inquires.

"I'm getting to that. We won't ACTUALLY get Sissi. We'll ask Jeremie to

make a polymorphic clone of her, and program it to be accepting of the

whole thing. Boom, Ulrich's confidence is boosted, we do the Tower

thing, do a RTTP trip that won't actually affect anything, and it's over. How

'bout that?" I say. If this actually works...

Odd thinks it over, then replies. "So let's say that Jeremie makes the

clone, and Ulrich is fine. Is Jeremie going to risk a boost to XANA's

power with a RTTP trip?"

I shrug. "He better, it's our only hope."

"Not entirely. We could tie him up, smuggle him to the factory, force him in

the scanner, and threaten him with telling the entire school including Sissi

about his problem if he doesn't help us." I can see that he's joking, but I

reply anyway.

"In the state he's in, that's not really a good idea, Odd." I try to act serious

but my smile gives me away. He smiles back.

"Okay, your plan it is. Time to call Jeremie and clear this with him."

*The Factory, Jeremie's POV*

My phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Jeremie, it's Yumi. Ulrich is... I'll be blunt, he almost jumped off of the roof.

He's in a sort of shocked state right now, and we can't get him to the

factory. I have a plan to get him there though, but it requires a lot of help

from you." Yumi says, hurriedly. This is a problem.

"I'm listening."

"To put it simply, we'll tell Ulrich that Sissi is at the factory, and that he can

tell her about the gender switch, see how she reacts, and then RTTP with

the knowledge that telling her is fine. Or, that it's not, but we'll sort of dance

around that."

"No. I'm not bringing Sissi to the factory, and I'm not risking XANA gaining

power by doing an RTTP trip." I say simply.

"Hear me out. We don't really take Sissi to the factory, you program a

polymorphic clone that will respond positively no matter what. Then

Ulrich's confidence gets a boost, we take down the Tower, we do a

RTTP trip to fool Ulrich, and then everything's good."

"We would still have to do an RTTP trip that could increase XANA's

strength." I say slowly, thinking she's not getting it.

"Einstein, use that big head of yours!" I can hear Odd shouting in the

background. "If we don't do this, then we'll never deactivate the Tower

and XANA wins anyway! We have to risk it!"

...Interesting. I think it over, the possible outcomes... This could work.

"Alright. You feed him the story. I'll create the clone with some old data

I've got. I've been meaning to make one for a while now..."

"Jeremie, you've been trying to create a clone all this time without

mentioning it to us?" Yumi said.

Nobody could see me, but I still blushed.

"Yes, but I'd rather not talk about. Right now, we need to get this plan

going. Call me when you've told him!" I abruptly hang up. Phew, that was

close... They could have figured me out.

/End Chapter 06

A/N A plan is in the making! They're gonna get Ulrich to the factory any

way they can! But what is this secret that Jeremie's got? Why's he making

a clone? What happened to Aelita? Will this crazy plan even work? Don't

worry, I've got it all planned out, but you'll have to wait a day or two for the

answers!

Reviews are like water... Can't live without 'em.


	7. Chapter 7

*Odd's POV*

"Alright, let's go." I say. I don't put it into words, but I'm worried. If this goes

wrong, if something flips, if XANA attacks or Jeremie messes up the clone or

ANYTHING like that happens, all could be lost.

*Aelita's POV*

"You're Aelita. This is your duty. Do it, soldier." I said softly to myself. I'd

picked myself up. I was still a little upset, but I could get through this. Bad

things have happened before, this can certainly be reversed. I have to go to

the factory.

No. I'm worthless now, I can't deactivate towers anymore. I got the short end of

the stick. Ulrich gets his sabers and his super sprint and all of that, and now he

has control over towers. Meanwhile, all I have is these stupid Energy Fields.

What a waste.

Regardless, I need to go. For the Lyoko Warriors. With that, I take off for the

sewers.

*Jeremy's POV*

This is perfect. I can work on both clones at the same time, and not look

suspicious to my friends. Of course, I'm not really that concerned with Sissi's

clone. It only needs to be around for a few minutes. The other one is going to

be around for a long time, maybe permanently.

Stop it, Belpois. Remember how things are going to work now. She's not a

clone. She's going to be the real one. The true one.

"Let's work on Sissi. That's what matters now." I say aloud, to myself... But I

don't believe it.

*5 Minutes Later*

There. The framework is complete... And luckily, because of the way the

RTTP works, I can get some of Sissi's DNA easily. It moves everything back

to its previous physical position, and erases all memory but our own.

However, the program is finite in its ability to rearrange things at a molecular

level, like DNA. Chances are, some hair or other residue remains.

Considering how many times Sissi has been in the factory, I could probably

find some quickly.

*3 Minutes Later*

I have acquired some of Sissi's DNA, now let's just load up the program and

hopefully Sissi v2 should pop out of the scanner.

*30 Seconds Later*

It worked. "Sissi, Ulrich has turned into a girl. Do you still like him?"

"Of course I do. I will always love my Ulrich dear!"

"Good."

This is going nicely.

*Ulrich's POV*

Here they come. Back into the room. I'd curl up into a ball again, but I'm not

feeling so good... Everything is spinning again. "A-i-ughhhh." My voice cracks

as I groan before passing out for the second time.

*Yumi's POV*

"What was that?" I say in alarm, then run to Ulrich's side, fearing the worst.

"He passed out. What luck, now we can get him to the factory easily!" Odd

says. He picks Ulrich up by his feet. I grab his head, and we slowly carry him

as if we were carrying a couch.

*Jeremy's POV*

"Perfect. It's working perfectly. Sissi v2 is operational and functional. Only one

thing left to test... I have to make sure I've seperated this clone from the other

one. It has to be complete. There must be no suspicion.

"Hey, Sissi."

"Yes, Jeremy?"

"Ever heard of 'Mr. Puck'?"


	8. Update 13016

Update time!

I'm not dead, and I've been reading CL stories. I have not lost interest in anything!

Normal updating will start! Expect a new chapter about once a week, though that may change!


End file.
